Never Be The Same (song)
| Format = CD single, maxi single, cassette | Genre = R&B, dance-pop | Length = 4:54 | Label = Virgin | Writer = | Producer = Rhett Lawrence | Chronology = Melanie C singles | Last single = "Northern Star" (1999) | This single = "Never Be the Same Again" (2000) | Next single = "I Turn to You" (2000) | Misc = }} }} "Never Be the Same Again" is Melanie Chisholm's third single from her debut solo album, Northern Star (1999). The single was released on 20 March 2000. It entered at number one on the UK Singles Chart, knocking fellow Spice Girls member Geri Halliwell's single "Bag It Up" down to number four. "Never Be the Same Again" became Chisholm's first solo single to reach number-one and was co-written with producer Rhett Lawrence. It sold 144,000 copies in its first week, selling more than 400,000 copies altogether, making it the eighteenth best seller of 2000. The song features rapped verses and co-writing credit from the late Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes of TLC. According to The Official Charts Company, the song became Britain's 853rd number-one single. The music video for "Never Be the Same Again" was directed by Francis Lawrence. It features Chisholm and Lopes and also shows the two performing Tai-chi. Composition According to the sheet music published by Musicnotes.com by Hal Leonard Corporation, "Never Be the Same Again" is composed in the key of G minor, and is written in the time signature of common time. It is set in a moderate tempo of 80 beats per minute, with Chisholm's voice spanning from E5 to G3. The song has a basic sequence of Gm7–E 9–B 7–Gm as its chord progression. Music video The music video shows Melanie with short blonde hair as on the CD-cover wearing white clothes. It begins with a CD player (which says Good day in Icelandic, suggesting that the video is based in Iceland) and sound system starting up a in a metal and glass room in a high building with glass bridges with smoke rising from below with a field background. She is also seen jogging on a treadmill with a changing foreground in front, she is also seen lying in shallow water and on a bed in the dark with orange laser moving down her. Lisa Lopes comes into the video to do her rap and both of them are seen doing Tai-chi. Later Melanie is floating up in a high-ceiling room and ends with Melanie looking at the outside view. The video includes shots of Iceland's famous Blue Lagoon. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Never Be the Same Again". *'UK CD1' / Australian CD #"Never Be the Same Again" Edit – 4:13 #"I Wonder What It Would Be Like" – 3:40 #"Never Be the Same Again" (Lisa Lopes Remix) – 4:01 #"Never Be the Same Again" Video Bonus *'UK CD2' #"Never Be the Same Again" – 4:52 #"Closer" (Live) – 3:32 #"Goin' Down" (Live) – 3:35 *'US Promo CD-R 3' #"Never Be The Same Again" Pow Club Mix – 9:34 #"Never Be The Same Again" Pow Radio Edit – 4:11 #"Never Be The Same Again" Honey Club Mix – 8:41 #"Never Be The Same Again" Edit – 4:16 *'UK Promo CD' #"Never Be The Same Again" Edit – 4:13 #"Never Be The Same Again" Edit – 3:58 *'UK Cassette' #"Never Be the Same Again" Edit – 4:13 #"I Wonder What It Would Be Like" – 3:40 #"Never Be the Same Again" (Lisa Lopes Remix) – 4:01 Official versions * "Never Be The Same Again" (Album Version) – 4:54 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Album Edit) – 3:58 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Single Mix) / (Single Edit) – 4:13 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Acoustic) – 4:07 * "Never Be the Same Again" (Lisa Lopes Remix) – 4:01 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Recorded Live at MTV) – 4:00 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Kung Pow Club Mix) – 9:34 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Kung Pow Radio Edit) – 4:11 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Plasmic Honey Club Mix) – 8:41 Appears on *Never Be the Same Again – Northern Star *Never Be the Same Again – Northern Star Edition *Never Be the Same Again – Kuschelrock 14 CD *Never Be the Same Again – R&B – The Collection CD *Never Be the Same Again – Hot & Beautiful CD *Never Be the Same Again Mix – Northern Star Edition *Never Be the Same Again Edit – Never Be the Same Again Single *Never Be the Same Again Lopes Remix – Never Be the Same Again Single *Never Be the Same Again at MTV – "I Turn To You" Single *Never Be the Same Again Edit – Now That's What I Call Music Vol. 45 CD *Never Be the Same Again C / Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes - MTV Fantastic Females Vol. 3 Artists/Asian Release only Live performances Melanie C performed the song on the following concert tours: * Northern Star UK Tour * Northern Star World Tour * Reason UK & Ireland Tour * The Barfly Mini-Tour * Beautiful Intentions European Tour * Beautiful Intentions German Tour * This Time Canadian Tour * The Sea – Live Tour Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications References External links * Category:Songs